Cover Story
by katielovesyoutoo
Summary: Ally Dawson works at Cosmoplitan and receives a cover story assignment called "How to make a guy fall in love with you in a month". She meets a certain blonde that makes her life more interesting...considering how he is her guinea pig for the cover story. I got inspired by the movie "How to lose a guy in 10 days". I suck at summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story and please review and tell me if I should continue or not! **

**_Ally's POV_**

* * *

Dear Diary,

_After working at Cosmopolitan magazine in New York for 2 years, I finally got a huge cover story! I am SOOOO excited! After working my butt off in order to graduate from Miami University and get major in journalism, it has all paid off. _

_When I first majored in journalism, my dream job was to work at the New York Times…but this job is fine too because as long as writing is involved, I'm happy. Another thing is I minor in music, but that no longer is necessary because it's so difficult to make a living off of the career. _

_Anyways, my cover story is "How to make a guy fall in love with you in one month". My boss, Cindy, requires me to actually find a random cute guy in real life, and make him in love with me in one month….well that is a little cruel in my opinion. I definitely DO NOT like the idea of getting in a relationship right now._

_It's only been one month since Dallas dumped me, and it still hurts. A lot. But I guess I can use this cover story opportunity as a rebound. Oooo Trish is calling me, I will write more later._

_Love, Ally_

I answered the phone (**Ally**/Trish)

**Hey Trish! I just got a HUGE cover story assigned to me! It's titled "How to make a guy fall in love with you in one month".**

Oh my gosh, that is GREAT Ally! Who is gonna be your guinea pig for your cover story?

**Yeah…about that. I have no idea…**

I have an idea for you, why don't we hit the club tonight and you can pick out any guy you want?

**Trishhh! I don't like going to clubs, you know that! **

Well do you have a better idea?

**No…okay fine we'll go to the club tonight. **

EEPPPPP! YAY! Okay, we'll get you ready and glammed up when you come home!

**Can't wait…**

I hung up. Gosh, this girl really pushes me out of my boundary, but that's one of the reason why she's my best friend.

As soon as I stepped into our apartment door, Trish grabbed me and started to give me a makeover. She forced me to wear a tight mini red dress with lace along with red highheels. I would NEVER wear that in a million years.

Then she put makeup on me. When I looked at the finished product, I couldn't even recognize myself. I had a smokey eye shadow with nude lipstick. I gotta admit, I look hot.

"C'mon now Ally, let's leave before you start making out with your own reflection"

"Haha very funny Trish. But thank you so much."

At the club, the dance floor was very crowded. Trish disappeared as soon as she had her eyes on some guy with red hair. So that left me alone, at the bar sitting awkwardly because there was nothing to do. But wait! I'm here for my job, I'm not here to have fun! Okay Ally, you can do this girl. Just search for a decent looking guy so you can use as a guinea pig to write your cover story.

But after an hour of looking, I finally gave up. It's impossible to see in the dark lights and crowded area. Being so frustrated, I took a long sip of my tequila. It tastes so good! So I took another one, and another one…and by the third one, it became harder to think straight. Woah…why is the room spinning?! I tried standing up, but started to loose my balance.

I heard a guy chuckle. "Hey there! Woah, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a hot blonde guy with a guitar swung on his back. He must've been performing. I probably couldn't see him because everyone blocked my view from the stage. Who cares! He looks so hot, and his lips are just so kissable…

**_Austin's POV_**

* * *

I was performing at a club tonight. Everything was boring as usual. As I headed to the bar for a drink, this gorgeous brunette stumbled into my arms. I chuckled. She must have had too many drinks.

"Hey there! Woah, are you okay?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. She slowly leaned in, and I could tell she wanted to kiss me. But being the gentlemen that I am, I pushed her back. She has a hurt look on her face. Gosh she's making this so hard!

"I'm s-sorry" She hiccupped. All of a sudden a guy tries to pull her to the dance floor and grind on her. I did not want her to be taken advantage of, so I pulled her out of the club with me and put her in my car.

"What's your name?" I asked her

"Ally. And she wants you. Right now." Her voice was low and husky. She looks at me seductively and tries to kiss me. But this time I let her kiss me. She is definitely a good kisser. As things got heated, she straddled on my lap as we are making out in the car. We moved to the back seat and she took off my shirt. Before I know it, we were stripped down to our under garments.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe I actually got reviews and follows! I'm trying to update everyday because once school starts, it will take me longer. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Previously

"Ally. And she wants you. Right now." Her voice was low and husky. She looks at me seductively and tries to kiss me. But this time I let her kiss me. She is definitely a good kisser. As things got heated, she straddled on my lap as we are making out in the car. We moved to the back seat and she took off my shirt. Before I know it, we were stripped down to our under garments.

Ally's POV

I woke up with the smell of pancakes. Oh my gosh, the sunlight is NOT helping this massive headache that I'm having right now. Ugh, what happened last night? After a few minutes of lying in bed and trying to remember, I gave up and looked at the surrounding.

This. Is. Not. My. Bed. UH OH. Slowly peeking under the covers, I'm relieved to see myself fully clothed. I stood up and got out of the king size bed. The room was quite large; the furniture is very modern and contemporary. It is a little messy, but every guy's room is somewhat messy.

I stretched my arms out and looked around for my shoes. While looking around, I passed a large mirror that caught my eye. What caught my eye was the fact that my dress is inside out….I am positive I put on the dress correctly last night when Trish helped me with the makeover. Not only is my dress inside out, my hair was a mess. Taking a closer look at my reflection, I started to get more worried. There are hickeys on my neck!

THIS IS NOT GOOD. I, Ally Marie Dawson, am certainly not a one night stand type of girl. Although I'm not a virgin, I've only had sex with one person, which is Dallas. What if the guy I did stuff with last night had an STD?! OH NO! Stop thinking so pessimistically!

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, smoothing out my hair and putting the dress on correctly, I decided to face whoever it is downstairs. I need answers…hopefully good answers.

Making my way down the stairs and finding my way around the apartment, I finally found the kitchen. Yet again, the whole house looks very modern and stylish. Hopefully the guy is around my age…that would be awkward if he isn't.

As I entered the kitchen, I see a blonde, tall guy with his back to me. I assume he's making pancakes because there's already a stack set on the counter. He's humming a tune I haven't heard before. His white t-shirt fits him like a glove, which gave me a view of how toned and somewhat muscular his body is. And his butt is very cute.

"Morning Ally". I froze. How did he know I was standing there?! This is embarrassing; he probably knows I have been checking him out. Should I reply to him? I don't even know his name! Gosh dang it this is frustrating.

"Um...m-morning". He finally turned around. His eyes is so mesmerizing, it's brown and shines like the moon. His hair is messy in the most adorable way, and his smile can make me run for miles….oooo that could be a good lyric.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine". Awkward silence. We just stood there staring at each other. He seems to be in a trance of some sort…so I decided to speak up.

"The pancakes smell great." That seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Good, because they taste even better". He smirked. Oh great, he's the overly confident type of guy who thinks every girl will fall in love with him in seconds.

Not knowing what to say back to him, I decided to cut to the chase and ask him the question that's been on my mind since I woke up.

"Um…can I ask you something?"

"You just did". He smirked again. Okay I gotta admit, his smirk is pretty darn hot. But I hate it when people answer me like that. So I tried to ignore his good looks for the rest of the conversation.

"Did we…do anything…uh…you know…last night…um…uh…"

"Are you trying to ask me if we had sex?" Well….he certainly got to the point. But I'm glad I didn't have to flat out ask him.

"Y-yes." Why do I keep stammering around him?! Okay Ally, play it cool. Whatever answer he gives you won't matter because what's done is done. After this you can go back to your normal life and finish that cover story. WOAH. WAIT. The cover story! Maybe I can use him as the guinea pig for my cover story! It won't hurt him right? Cause he seems like a player anyways and it wouldn't be too bad if I play him…? It just means we're even, right?

"Well before I answer that question, have some breakfast. Trust me, these pancakes are the best!" His eyes lit up like a kid as he took a bite of the pancake. And he actually had a genuinely nice smile this time.

"Okay." I took one bite. WOW he was right it's delicious. But I need answers right now. If we had sex, I won't use him as my guinea pig because it's so much harder for a guy to fall in love with you when you've already gave him everything….I know better from Dallas. But if we didn't have sex, there's potential for me to use him as the cover story.

"Alright, now I'll answer your question: No. We did not do "it". You are a big teaser, did you know that?! It was such a turn off when you started crying and saying how much you miss this Dallas guy. So I had to stop and comfort you instead. And then you barfed in my car…"

My eyes widened as he told the story. I barfed in his car?! This is so embarrassing! And to have him see me at my vulnerable state of the Dallas topic too…the only good thing that came out of the story was that we didn't do it.

"I'm so sorry! I will pay you for all the damage I've done to your car so you can clean it up!"

"No, no it's fine. I think I've been repaid already though". He smirked again. But this time I want to smack it off his face. What does he mean he's been repaid already?! I do NOT like the sound of that!

"WHAT?! What do you mean you've already been repaid?"

"You want me to go into details?"

I gulped and nodded my head slowly, unsure if I want to know. "

"Before you started crying and barfing, we did some things you know. Foreplaying: fingering, eating out, hand job, blow job…you are quite talented".

I can't believe he actually said that out loud with no shame! My face starts to heat up from all those words. I know I probably look like a tomato by now. Great all those things are almost pretty much like sex! I can't use him as a guinea pig now.

"Oh…well thank you for the pancakes and hopefully we won't run into each other ever again."

He started to look hurt from what I said, but that disappeared right away as it came. "No problem, and if we do, maybe we can start off in the right foot".

I nodded my head and rushed out of his apartment quickly without one look back. As I step out of the building, I realized I still don't know his name. Disappointment filled me, but I shook it off.

This cover story has gotten me into troubles already…and it's not even day one. I'm starting to have second thoughts on this assignment…

**Until next time! Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been 3 days since I've uploaded and I'm so sorry! I might post another one up today to make it up **

Previously

* * *

I nodded my head and rushed out of his apartment quickly without one look back. As I step out of the building, I realized I still don't know his name. Disappointment filled me, but I shook it off.

This cover story has gotten me into troubles already…and it's not even day one. I'm starting to have second thoughts on this assignment…

Austin's POV

* * *

Ally is really something. That's all I could say about this girl. After she left my apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Well…mostly about what she said too.

"Hopefully we won't run into each other again". Gosh that stings! That definitely left a dent in my ego. Most girls would ask her my name and phone number, but Ally didn't ask for either. Which is probably why I'm still thinking about her. She's so different from all the other girls I've been with before.

My phone rang.

"Heyyyyy Austin!"

"Sup Dez?"

"I just met the most AMAZING girl yesterday night at the club! By the way, where did you disappear to last night? You were my ride man!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Dez, I forgot! How did you get home?"

"Don't worry, I met this girl name Trish and we went to her place…if you know what I mean."

"Score dude!"

"Yeah, but the thing is, she is so different from all the other girls I've ever met. It scares me so much because I'm feeling feelings that I've never felt before…if that makes sense."

"Nope. It doesn't. And don't cha think it's kinda irrational for you to be this crazy over some girl you've just met?"

"No no no! She's totally different. You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?! I've been with plenty of gorgeous ladies before."

"That doesn't prove anything man. It annoys me so much when you try to convince me I'm wrong when I know perfectly well that I'm right. And this is one of those times because I know Trish is special, and possibly the one."

"I don't try to convince you! And why are you trying to pick a fight on me over some girl you've just met yesterday huh?! I met a girl yesterday too! And I bet she's better than this new girl toy of yours!"

"Trish is NOT my new toy; I actually want a committed relationship with her! And how can I tell you're not lying about this new girl of yours huh?"

"Because she's real. I'll prove it. We'll go on a double date with you and Trish this Saturday!"

"Fine! See you then."

I hung up. Oh crap, I realized I don't even have Ally's phone number. Shit. Maybe she still hasn't gotten out of this building yet! I rushed to the staircase and ran down to the hallway on the first floor.

Ally was trying to hail a taxi in the front of the building. Luckily at this time of day, finding a taxi is impossible.

Ally's POV

* * *

I've been standing in front of the apartment for 10 minutes trying to hail a taxi with no luck. Gosh this is frustrating!

"ALLY! WAIT!" I turned around to find the blondie out of breath running towards me. Maybe he changed his mind about getting money to clean up the barf in his car…? Things can't get any worse I guess.

"Woah there, where's the fire Blondie?"

"Um, I remembered you probably won't be able to get a taxi at this time and the least I can do is give you a ride…"

"But isn't your car filled with my barf though…?

"Don't worry we can take my motorcycle." He rides a motorcycle?! That's hot. Wait, snap out of it Ally! Don't think like that, bad girl!

"Um…okay. Thank you."

"Good, cause I won't take no for an answer." He winked and started walking off the opposite direction. I followed him.

His motorcycle is very badass, it's shiny black with large engines. He tossed me a helmet and I put it on. He got on and motioned me to get on too. I hesitated, trying to figure on how to sit on the motorcycle with such a tight short dress on. As if he read my mind, he said, "Sit with both legs one side, but you have to hold on super tight."

He winked again. Gosh that wink is sexy. I got on and tried to keep my distance from him while holding on. Unfortunately, he drives really fast, breaking the speed limit. It's impossible to not hold on to him tightly with my chest pushed up against his back. Jerk, he probably did that on purpose so then I'd have no choice but to be this close to him.

I gave him directions to my condo where I live with Trish. When we arrived, I couldn't even get down because my legs were shaking.

"Ally, you can let go now." He chuckled. I slowly released my grip and tried to stand. I was a little wobbly, but he helped me stand up straight after he parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride…I'm surprised I survived your crazy driving."

"Hey, my driving skills are great!"

"Mhmm, you just tell yourself that now Blondie." I smirked. Ha, he's not the only one who can smirk!

"The name's Austin, Austin Moon. You never even asked for my name. Let's start over and give proper introductions."

"Okay, let's start over. We didn't have a proper greeting did we? I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you Austin."

"Nice to meet you too Ally. Would you like to go on a double date with me this Saturday night?"

Did he just ask me out on a date? Wow, it's like he's begging to be the guinea pig for my cover story! Should I say yes? Or is it still too awkward with what happened last night? But we just decided to start over and put that in the past…. Okay it's official. Austin Moon, you were asking for it!

"I would love to." We exchanged phone numbers and I went up to my condo.

**I will update as soon as possible today! I swear! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm the most horrible person ever, I promised to update everyday but that's so difficult because I'm so busy! That shouldn't be an excuse and I know that, I'm so sorry! Laziness took over me…**

* * *

Previously

Did he just ask me out on a date? Wow, it's like he's begging to be the guinea pig for my cover story! Should I say yes? Or is it still too awkward with what happened last night? But we just decided to start over and put that in the past…. Okay it's official. Austin Moon, you were asking for it!

"I would love to." We exchanged phone numbers and I went up to my condo.

* * *

Trish's POV

After Dez left the condo, I went to take a shower. As I got out, I heard the door shut. I walked around the corner quietly to see what the noise was. Ally was trying to sneak in quietly. I smirked; she finally slept over in some random guy's house who she met at a bar! Hopefully she had a one night stand, she seriously need to get over Dallas. I'm gonna give her shit for this…

"ALLY!" She froze and her face fell with dread as she turned around to face me.

"Hey Trish…"

"How was it? Who was the guy? Is he hot?" Her eyes widened as I piled up the questions.

"What do you mean how was "it"? I didn't do anything with Austin…and yes he's hot." I can't believe she didn't have a one night stand; she needs to loosen up and learn to have fun! UGH!

"You seriously didn't have sex with him?!"

"Yeah…but he asked me to go on a double date with him this Saturday AND I got his phone number, which, in my opinion, is way better than a one night stand."

"Okay, I give you props for that. By the way, the guy I left the club with yesterday asked me to go on a double date this Saturday too! He's so different, but I love it!"

"That's awesome Trish! I guess we both scored. And one more thing though…I only agreed to go on a date with Austin because I decided to use him for my cover story."

"Well, it's still a date!" I bet she's going to fall for this Austin guy in the end. Ally wears her heart on her sleeve, which is why she got hurt so badly with Dallas.

"I know. Anyways, I'm starting to come up with a plan on how to make him fall in love with me within 30 days. You want to help me? Cause I know you're really good at scheming…" She certainly came to the right person for help!

"Ok! Lets do this!" We sat down on the dining table with papers and pens. After an hour hours of agreeing and disagreeing, we still had nothing. WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!

"Why is this so HARD?!" Ally said, frustrated.

"That's what I was just thinking! We should come back to this later, my head is starting to hurt from thinking too much."

" Well, we need to think fast because I only have 8 weeks to finish this cover story…" She grabbed a chunk of her hair and chomped on it. It such a disgusting habit, good thing I'm used to it.

* * *

_Saturday_

Ally's POV

I don't understand how Trish succeeds to take up a whole day just to get ready…and I've been dragged along to get ready with her since we're both going on dates tonight. My day consists of spending 3 hours at a salon, getting my hair highlighted, getting a manicure/pedicure and painful waxing. As Trish says, 'No pain no beauty'. Typical Trish.

Afterwards, we spent another 3 hours shopping. We found our own perfect dresses within 30 minutes, but Trish got carried away and spent the next few hours shopping excessively. She's such a bad influence because I spent half of my month's salary on clothes…great.

Our dresses are different, but it matches our personality. Mine is a red, knee-length, flared dress with ¾ sleeves. I completed the look with an elegant gold necklace, diamond stud earrings and gold bangles along with a thick brown belt to show off my small waist. Last but not least, I bought nude colored high heels to go with the dress.

When we finally got home, we had 2 hours left to get dressed and put on our makeup. In my world, that's plenty of time. In Trish's world, that's equal to 5 minutes. This is ironic because she finished her hair and makeup in 1 hour, while using the remaining hour to help me finish my makeup.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Austin's POV

As I pulled up to Ally's condo, I see Dez walking out of his car. Wait, what?! What is Dez doing here? I ran up to him just in time before he pressed the doorbell.

"Dez! What are you doing here?"

"Austin? I'm here to pick up my date, what are you doing here?" His face is full of confusion.

"I'm here to pick up my date too. Oh my gosh, our dates live at the same place?"

"There's only one way to find out…" With that, Dez pressed the doorbell.

A short latino girl opened the door. Dez just stood there staring at her. What is up with him? Is this what being in love looks like?

"Trish, who's at the door?" Ally appeared in the doorway. I feel like my breath got caught in my throat. Ally looks absolutely gorgeous. Even though she's not wearing a sexy dress like she did at the club, this dress looks just as good. She looks sophisticated and mature…

"Hello? Earth to the boys?" The latino girl, I assume whose name is Trish spoke.

Dez and I snapped out of our trance and our face reddened from embarrassment.

"Ally, I would like you to meet my friend Dez. We're going on a double date with him and his date." Ally finally realized Trish is Dez's date, and the girls squealed happily.

After the introductions, we went to the restaurant. Trish went in Dez's car, and Ally went in Austin's car.

* * *

_In Austin's car_

Ally's POV

Austin is such a gentlemen. As we were walking toward his car, he ran to my side of the door and opened it for me and closed it after I got in. Then he ran to the other side to get in the car and put the seat belt on for me. As he reached to pull my seatbelt, he whispered in my ear.

"You are so beautiful Ally." That sent chills all over my body and I blushed like crazy.

I looked him in the eye as he pulls the seat belt toward the buckle, "Thank you."

His face slowly came closer to mine. "I know I'm supposed to kiss you goodnight after the date, but I like to break the rules…" And then he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, slow and sweet, but it slowly built up to a heavy make out session. Our tongues fought for dominance. He pulled me onto his lap as I straddle him. I felt him get hard getting hard under my thin fabric underwear. I smirked; wanting to tease him so I pulled away from the kiss went back to my seat.

His face was completely priceless. It was a cross between confused, disappointment, and sex crazed. "Seriously Ally? You make me get hard and then stop all of a sudden. What am I supposed to do about this?" He waved his toward his erect dick. "You're the biggest teaser! The first time was after we left the club, and now this! You have to do something about this!"

"Well, you were the one the kissed me first." He gave me the 'are you kidding me' look. "Okay, alright I'll make it up to you after the date tonight, I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Gosh he can be so childish.

"Yes, pinkie promise." We hooked our pinkies.

"Okay, we should really start heading to the restaurant, Dez and Trish must be wondering where we are."

**Next chapter might be a little steamy ;) Anyways, I will try my best to upload as soon as possible! **

**Please review, **_**I need some ideas on what Ally should to make Austin fall in love with her for the cover story!**_** SO PLEASE REVIEW TO GIVE ME IDEAS! **


End file.
